Game Update 33
January 8, 2014 Armories An Armory is a new type of Base amenity that allows a player to set up and imprint a predetermined build for their character. A player can imprint their character's current style, equipment, loadouts, roles, and power and skill point allocations to the Armory. By activating the Armory from in the field, a player can switch to this preset at the press of a button. Every character will receive one free Armory. Look for the Your Armory mission in the Journal. Additional Armories can be purchased from the Marketplace, and placing those additional Armories in a base gives a character the power to switch between multiple custom builds. The appearance of the Armory will match the theme of the Base it is placed in. This item requires level 12 to use, and can be traded only to other characters on the same account. Each base owned can hold up to 4 Armories. How to Imprint and Lock and Load Interact with the Armory placed in a base to imprint a build. Players cannot imprint if a character has more than 10 unspent skill points and/or 3 unspent power points. Players can only have four Armory Builds equipped at any one time out in the field. Players can update which builds are equipped through the Generator in their base. Look for the Lock and Load mission in the Journal. To swap between builds, for PS3/4 hold down both R2 and L2. This will bring up a UI that will show the D-Pad directions and the associated Armory Builds. For PC, Armory Builds can be swapped using the number keys on the Num Pad. While out of combat a player can swap Armories Builds every ten seconds. However, while in combat, the player can only swap every ten minutes. Players cannot swap Armory Builds while in PvP combat. Armories are available in the Marketplace in these options: *One Armory - $6 ($6 per Armory) *4-Pack - $20 ($5 per Armory) *8-Pack - $32 ($4 per Armory) Armories will be sold for Station Cash on PC and for Marketplace Cash on PlayStation, and will be added to the Loyalty Vendor for Loyalty Points PvP Season 2 Game update 33 introduces the second season of PvP for players. This includes: *2 New Style Sets! *Elemental Android inspired by Red Tornado for Heroes *Adaptive Android inspired by Amazo for Villains *Four New Variant Styles! *4 new Variant Appearances for the Logistics Officer, Aeronaut, Punchline and Vengeance styles. *Existing PvP Gear has been Up-Tiered! As part of PvP Season 2, we have adjusted the item levels of the existing PvP gear so that players who have high-tier Mods in their PvP gear will not have to replace the mods from getting new equipment. Style Vendor for Deprecated Styles! PvP level 77 gear has been upgraded to PvP level 85, but is no longer purchasable in game. PvP level 86 gear is available for purchase from vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom for cash. *New reward structure for Arena and Legends PvP! *With PvP Season 2 we have updated rewards for all Arenas and Legends matches. Most importantly, no Arena or Legends matches have lockouts! There are prizes for winning and losing, but there should never be locked-out rewards. *Please see the full public notes below for all the details! Synthetic Mods Now Available on Vendors! The experience of progressing through Tiers 3, 4 and 5 has been improved by allowing Tier 3 and higher single stat equipment mods to be purchased with PvE currencies. These mods are available on Tier 3 and higher armor vendors found in the Headquarters, Central City and the Gotham Wastelands. Tier 3, 4 and 5 single stat equipment mods are now available for purchase using PvP currencies. These mods can be found on PvP armor vendors. Full details in the Synthetic Mods section below! Collections and Investigations *Investigations: Stryker's Island **Resolved an issue with an Investigation that was difficult to reach. *Gold Collections **Fixed an issue with a Gold Collection that was floating in the air in Robinson Park. **Fixed an issue where too many collection items would appear in the Gorilla Island Alert. Environment *Duo: Flashback: The ground in the Speedforce Tunnel no longer animates. *Players should no longer appear as if they are floating on the floor or get stuck while moving up the ramp in the Batcave 1v1 Legends PvP Arena. FX *Villain Light-powered Handblasters will now have correct visual effects. *Awakening Tutorial - The Brainiac Sentries will now play visual effects when attacking. Gear *The cost of the Tier 3 gear has been reduced by half. *This includes the Kryptonian Commander, Kryptonian Medico, Sunstone Bulwark and Sunstone Edge sets. Items Item Rewards: *The Exalted and Corrupted Reward Boxes from the Sons of Trigon DLC will now always reward a Chit of Exaltation's Rewards/Chit of Corruption's Gifts. *They no longer will drop additional Marks of Reality. Legends *Two-Face is no longer Vulnerable to Interrupt while deploying a barrel. PvP General * Marks of Valor have had their cap increased to 1500. Legends * Wonder Woman will no longer show her shield during the Whip Thrash attack. PVP Season 2 2 New Style Sets * Elemental Android inspired by Red Tornado for Heroes * Adaptive Android inspired by Amazo for Villains * These sets are level 90 and available for Marks of Valor from vendors in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. Four New Variant Styles: *PvP Level 87 Aeronaut Helmet Variant Style **Available from vendors in the Hall of Doom and Watchtower **Purchasable with Marks of Valor *PvP Level 88 Logistics Officer Feet Variant Style **Available from vendors in the Hall of Doom and Watchtower **Purchasable with Marks of Valor *PvP Level 89 Punchline Hands Variant Style **Available from vendors in the Hall of Doom **Purchasable with Marks of Valor **Villain only. *PvP Level 89 Vengeance Back Variant Style **Available from vendors in the Watchtower **Purchasable with Marks of Valor **Hero only Existing PvP Gear has been Up-Tiered *As part of PvP Season 2, we have adjusted the item levels of the existing PvP gear so that players who have high-tier Mods in their PvP gear will not have to replace the mods from getting new equipment. *'Deprecated gear' **This gear is no longer available for purchase in the game. It was previously available from vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. **It has been upgraded to level 85 from level 77 **Please see the section below on the new PvP Style vendor. *'Tier 1 PvP Gear' **This gear is available for purchase in game from the Watchtower and Hall of doom for cash. It uses the Avatar Bombardier style and variant pieces. **Tier 1 is now PvP Level 86, was previously 81 *'Tier 2 PvP Gear' **This gear is available for purchase in game from the Watchtower and Hall of doom for cash. It uses the Aeronaut style and variant pieces. **Tier 2 is now PvP Level 87, was previously 82 *'Tier 3 PvP Gear' **This gear is available for purchase in game from the Watchtower and Hall of doom for cash. It uses the Aeronaut style and variant pieces. **Tier 3 is now PvP Level 88, was previously 83 *'Tier 4 PvP Gear' **This gear is available for purchase in game from the Watchtower and Hall of doom for cash. It uses the Vengeance style and variant pieces for Heroes, and the Punchline style and variant pieces for Villains. **Tier 4 is now PvP Level 89, was previously 84 PvP Style Vendor for Deprecated Styles *PvP level 77 gear has been upgraded to PvP level 85, but is no longer purchasable in game. *PvP level 86 gear is available for purchase from vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom for cash. *They are located next to the current Tier 2/3/4 PvP vendors, which are in the Hall of Heroes in the Watchtower, and the lower portion of the Meta Wing in the Hall of Doom. Currently these sets are: Heroes: *Raptor Infiltrator (Robin Inspired By) *Speed-Force Spectrum (Flash Inspired By) *Aegis of Eternity (Shazam Inspired By) *Archangel Villains: *Shroud of Anubis (Black Adam Inspired By) *Mercenary's Malice (Deathstroke Inspired By) *Phantom Zone Reaver (General Zod Inspired By) *Blood Bat PvP Rewards Players will no longer suffer reward lockouts when participating in Arena and Legends PvP. Players can compete to their heart’s content and earn rewards every time. Arena Matches Arenas grant Marks of Valor (MoV) based the player’s current PvPCombat Rating *PvP Combat Rating 0-86: 2 MoV (loss); 4 MoV (win) *PvP Combat Rating 87: 5 MoV (loss); 10 MoV (win) *PvP Combat Rating 88: 10 MoV (loss); 20 MoV (win) *PvP Combat Rating 89+: 20 MoV (loss); 40 MoV (win) Legend Matches Legends matches reward Marks of Legend and Marks of Valor. *Players earn 2 Marks of Legend for a victory, and 1 Mark of Legend for a loss. *Marks of Valor are rewarded exactly as they are in Arena matches, and are banded by the players current PvP Combat Rating. DLC4 Reward Boxes If a player wins a PvP Match and has access to DLC4 The Last Laugh, they have a chance to receive an additional reward. Potential rewards are one of the following: *A player base item *A PvP Consumable *An Exceptional Mod Recovery Kit *An Arena/Legend Missive Synthetic Vendor Mods *The experience of progressing through Tiers 3, 4 and 5 has been improved by allowing Tier 3 and higher single stat equipment mods to be purchased with PvE currencies. These mods are available on Tier 3 and higher armor vendors found in the Headquarters, Central City and the Gotham Wastelands. *Tier 3, 4 and 5 single stat equipment mods are now available for purchase using PvP currencies. These mods can be found on PvP armor vendors. Full details in the Synthetic Mods section below! PvE Synthetic Mod Costs and Vendors *Synthetic Mods cannot be Recovered. Tier 3 Mods *These mods require a Combat Rating of 53 to purchase. *Players can find these mods on: *Tier 3 PvE armor vendors consoles in HQs *Armor vendors in the Lightning Strikes DLC Central City near the entrance. *Cost: 125 Marks of Triumph Tier 4 Mods *These mods require a Combat Rating of 70 to purchase. *Players can find these mods on: *Tier 4 PvE armor vendor consoles in HQs *Cost: 625 Marks of Triumph Tier 5 Mods *These mods require a Combat Rating of 84 to purchase. *Players can find these mods on: *Tier 5 PvE armor vendor console in HQs *Tier 5 armor vendor in Gotham Wastelands *Heroes: Sentinel Bonet *Villains: Blood Cultist Warren *Cost: 5 Marks of Reality PvP Synthetic Mod Costs and Vendors *Synthetic Vendor Mods cannot be Recovered. Tier 3 Mods *These mods can be found on: *Vendors selling PvP Item Level 86 and 87 armors in HQs *Heroes: Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Robin *Villains: Felix Faust, Two Face, Ursa *Cost: 10 Marks of Valor Tier 4 Mods *These mods can be found on: *Vendors selling PvP Item Level 86 and 87 armors in HQs *Heroes: Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Robin *Villains: Felix Faust, Two Face, Ursa *These mods are available for players to purchase after achieving a PvP Combat Rating of 86. *Cost: 25 Marks of Valor Tier 5 Mods *These mods can be found on: *Vendors selling PvP Item Level 88, 89 and 90 armors in HQs *Heroes: Requisitions-T234-HA *Villains: Requisitions-T234-VA *These mods are available for players to purchase after achieving a PvP Combat Rating of 87. *Cost: 50 Marks of Valor UI *PC: Marketplace: Buttons in the header pane should no longer revert to default text when rolling over them with a mouse. *Marketplace: Players can now purchase claimable items from the in-game marketplace when their inventory is full. Additionally, players should no longer be able to purchase items that are delivered straight to your inventory if their inventory is full. *Ability Tray: The ability tray power status should no longer get out of sync when switching between power trays. *Character Select: Fixed an issue with account access levels not displaying properly in certain languages. *In the Loadouts section of the Traits menu, it should now say Tank rather than Defense. Weapons *A balance pass was conducted across all charge up attacks to correct a systemic issue. *Generally this means most charge up attacks were doing incorrect damage. *Some, such as Staff Focused Spin and One Handed Focused Blast, were doing much more damage than intended. *Others, like Dual Wield Charged Double Throw, were doing less damage than intended. Category:Game Update